Agent Strawberry Fields
Strawberry Fields is a fictional character in Quantum of Solace, the twenty-second James Bond film. In Quantum of Solace, she is portrayed by Gemma Arterton. The film also stars Daniel Craig as the titular character, James Bond. Fields is an MI6 operative stationed in Bolivia who is requested by M to send Bond back to London on the flight from La Paz the following day. Although written as a supporting Bond girl (the leading being Camille Montes played by Olga Kurylenko), some viewers felt that she was the lead as she becomes romantically involved with Bond during the mission whereas Camille does not. A romance between Bond and the Bond Girl is the key aspect in defining a Bond Girl. Film biography Agent Fields works for the British Consulate in Bolivia. Meeting Bond and Mathis at La Paz El Alto Airport, she informs Bond that he is to be on the next plane back to London and if he attempts to flee, she will take him to the plane in chains. She escorts Bond and Mathis to an undesirable hotel, insisting it fits their cover of teachers on sabbatical. While trying to assert her authority and over-power Bond, Bond refuses to stay there and checks them into the five-star Andean Grand Hotel. Won over by Bond's charms and charisma, Fields lets her guard down and sleeps with him in the hotel room. They are briefly interrupted by Mathis who tells Bond that he has got the three an invitation to Dominic Greene's fundraiser party. He tells Fields and after she agrees to go with him, he buys her a new dress for the event. Agent Fields and Bond attend the Greene Planet party together, as a couple. While trying to make the relationship seem real, Fields does not tell her first name to Bond and doesn't during the film. After listening to Dominic Greene's speech, Fields and Bond rendezvous with Mathis and the Colonel of Police who is in fact a villain working for Medrano. Bond leaves as he notices Camille with Greene and while walking around, Fields keeps a watchful eye on him. When she sees that he is running into trouble, she sets of to drag him away. As she walks up the stairs to meet Bond, she sees Greene's henchman Elvis quickly following. To allow Bond and Camille to escape, she trips him up, sending him headlong down a flight of stone steps. While Bond is grateful for Fields's help in assisting them to escape, this draws attention to herself, especially from Greene. The next evening, Bond arrives back at the hotel where the receptionist gives him a note that Fields left for him. The note says "run" and when he goes into the hotel room, he discovers Fields's dead body covered in black motor oil on his hotel room bed. He tells M that Greene's men murdered Fields in this way as "misdirection" - the oil the US government believes they will receive in exchange for ignoring an upcoming Bolivian coup does not exist. Fields's assistance Although at first encounter, Bond and Fields seem to have a rocky relationship due to both characters being strong and authoritative, Fields's main help is at the party which she attends with Bond. When she sees Elvis running down the stairs to get Bond and Camille, Fields quickly trips him up bringing attention to herself from Greene but allowing Bond and Camille to safely escape. Just before her death she leaves a note for Bond reading "run". It is suspected that due to Fields knowing that she's being followed, she'd be prepared to die to save Bond from running into trouble. The intended "run" message could have acted as a sign that Fields "would take the bullet" for Bond as she works in the secret service and knows of Bond's status. Trivia * Her name is an homage to the Beatles' song "Strawberry Fields Forever". * Dominic Greene's method of murdering Agent Fields(drowning her in motor oil) has similarities to those of Auric Goldfinger(who smothered Jill Masterson in gold paint) and Le Chiffre(who left the tortured Solange Dimitrios with a stomach full of oil). Reception References Category:James Bond characters Category:Fictional British secret agents Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2008 Category:Quantum of Solace pt:Agente Fields